Enternal love
by Sieghart Ivan Scowl
Summary: On long journey to find the orb, at last sieghart came back, but after he came home his friend is ask to do dangerous mission and their friend got hurt but it's not that sad. bad at summary. SieghartxArme, please read and review.


After a long mission for collecting hidden orb in Ellia, sieghart is coming back. Sieghart is a boy with back hair, silver eye and his age is approximately 16 years old, he is the guy that is chosen to be immortal.

He has been away from his home for a month. It's a long walk to Kanavan since Ellia is in another continent, on his way to the he have to pass Gaikoz castle, it's a home of the ghost knight, legend said that He lost his lady love in the war, and then lost his own life when he fell into a trap, after he pass the castle he have to pass many way, from desert, graveyard, marsh, mountain, forest, cave, orc temple to the outer wall of Serdin, in the wall the guard see Sieghart and welcome him.

He went in and walk to kanavan, when he arrived at Kanavan many people greeted him, Sieghart is known as the legendary galdiator because he protected Kanavan when the goblins attack, gladiator is one kind of sword skill that can unleashed the raging power. He lives in a castle with his 2 sister and his friend. When he arrived at the castle, he went in and 2 figures is run to him and hug him, it was his sister Elesis and Amy. Elesis has ruby eyes, a red hair and she is a ruby knight, while Amy has a pink eye and a pink hair, she is not a knight like his sister but she is a dancer, dancer is one of Amy's jobs, it can help by healing and support her comrades, also she can fight. "Brother why did you take a long time on this mission?" Elesis asked him curiously, "yeah why? We have been worried you know" Amy said, "I'm sorry that have made you waiting for me, it's quite a long way to went back" Sieghart said sheepishly, the both of his sister chuckle "it's ok as long as you save" they say happily, Sieghart smiled by what he heard, "ok I need to the knight master to tell mission is success "he said, the both of them nodded"ok".

He walks to the corner of the room to go until he found a big door that leads to master knight, he knock the door "master knight can I come in "sure, come in Sieghart" he close the door and come in "so, how is your mission going Sieghart" master knight asked "it's good, but there is some problem in the way buy I managed to get the hidden orb" he give her the orb and master knight said "excellent job Sieghart, now may take a rest." "Thank you Ms." He said while walking out through the door.

Now he is going to the living room, where the usual place that he hang out with his friends and sisters, it's has been a long time when he hang out with them because he has doing continuous mission for a long time. When he arrived at the living room he been greeted by his friend and all of the girls run and embrace him,"Sieghart how is your mission?" Arme asked, "yeah is it difficult" Lire asked, while the girls busy about asking stuff, a tall figure approach sieghart and said" yo, sieg long time no see man, how you've been?" he quickly turn his head to the people who call him and see his friend Jin, Lass, Ronan, Ryan, Zero, Dio, " hi guys, how are you" sieghart asked ,"we're fine, but more importantly are you alright, because you doing continuous mission." Lass asked "yeah I'm alright, I always maintain my stamina, to be ready for battle" the other nodded, there are sieghart best friend since kids, Arme is a mage with purple hair and purple eyes, lire is a archer with light green eyes and yellow hair, Ryan is a druid, druid is a power that can turn him into certain animal and creature, he has an orange hair and an orange eyes, Ronan is a spell knight he use magic with his sword, he has a blue hair and a blue eyes. Lass is a thief, it's kind of job of using dagger, he has a white hair and a white eyes. Zero is a seeker he have a sword name grandark, it's not an ordinary sword but this sword can talk and have mind of its own, Zero has a grey hair and oranges eye. Dio is a clipper he has a rake hand that he use to attack, he has a purple hair and purple eyes. Jin is a fighter, he fight using weapon called gautlet, he has a red hair and red eyes. Mari is wizard engineer she uses magic and machine at the same time, she has a light blue hair and have 1 red eye and 1 light blue eye she is a Heterochromia. Ley is a summoner it's a power that can call creature or things from the demon world. She has a pink hair and green eyes. "So, find anything interesting on your mission" Zero asked, Sieghart shake his head "no, just regular mission, but is fun, I get fight all monster and I feel that I'm grow stronger" Sieghart smiled, Arme chuckled "Same old Sieghart" *but that's what made me love him* arme thought, Sieghart smiled *Arme I hope you know my feelings* Sieghart. "Hey guys, let's go and have dinner" Lire and Amy said, "Yes, you read my mind you two" Ryan said "Ok, the last one who sit on the dinner table have to wash the dishes" Dio shouted and run the table, this make the girls sweat drops "ok let's go girls guys or not we will wash the dishes" when Sieghart said that ,all of them rush to the table, when they sited on the table the saw two chair is empty and they know that chair is sited by Ryan and Ronan "well I guess the Ronan and Ryan will wash the dishes" Elesis laugh, when the two arrive they saw all of them already in their sit "Noooooooooo, I don't want to do the dishes" Ryan said "like I want to do it" Ronan said, " hey it's ok I'll help" Lire smiled "really, yay thanks Lire" said happily "*chuckled* hey Ryan , Ronan you better eat now or the food will get cold" Jin said "Kay "they sigh. After they done with their dinner and Ryan and Ronan finished with washing, the guys decided to go to their dorm to get some sleep.

The next day the Grand chase is planning on going to the beach but the knight master have job for some of the chaser " okay, today I have A mission for you all except Sieghart you can have some rest" Master knight said " thank you miss" Sieghart said, master knight smiled "like I was just saying, Elesis, Lire, Arme, Lass, Ryan, Ronan, Amy, Jin, Mari, Dio, Ley and Zero I will assign you to go to the Xenia border to investigate what happened in there." "Okay miss we will do our best" Elesis said and Master Knight nodded "be careful guys" sieghart said "we will" Arme said and with that word they wave good bye before they when on their mission.

It's has been 2 weeks since sieghart friend on mission to the Xenia border and they haven't come back "What happened to them, I hope they don't went into trouble" and then he heard a big noise in a front door he ran as fast as his leg can take him and see his friend covered in wounds. "guys said are you okay" sieghart said in panic "ugh, not as bad as it looks" Jin said "okay let me bring you all to the medical center" Sieghart said in concern, so he pick up his friend and carry them to the medical center. After long hour of waiting master knight come out "how are master, are they alright" Sieghart asked "they will be fine" master knight said with a smile "fyuh, that's good to hear, can I see them?" master Knight nodded.

After he hears that and he went and found that his friend and sisters were sleeping on the bed, so he went to the sat beside Arme. He hold Arme's hand and said "Arme if I just come along with you all, none of this would happen" with that work he make one tear went to Arme's hand, slowly Arme open her eye and said "Sieghart is that you?" said softly, "Arme you woke up." Sieghart shock "Yes I'm awake but why are you crying?" Arme asked"it's because I think that I'm going to lose all of you especially you Arme." Sieghart said "*chuckled* no need to be sad we are all doing fine, and may I asked you something?" Arme asked "Sure anything" Sieghart said "why do you care about me so much" Sieghart started to blush, he doesn't know what to say to her "well we have been friend since we were kids" Arme nodded "and I start to developed feelings for you, look that I just want to said is that I like you Arme more than a friend I love you" Arme shocked for what she heard but this made her happy "Sieghart close your eyes" Arme said "for what?" Sieghart asked "just close your eyes okay" Sieghart nodded and without notice her warm lips were on mine. I kissed back without a thought, was it true that Arme loves me? "I love you too Sieghart" Arme said while embrace sieghart and Sieghart embrace back. In the other part of the room Elesis and Amy listen to the conversation and thought *Congratulation brother, I hope you will be happy with Arme* and they smiled.


End file.
